BORUSARA STORY
by Lava901
Summary: This is basically supposed to focus on Boruto and Sarada's love. After Boruto sacrificed for his team after his encounter against the general, will he uncover the person who is behind all this and will he find out who is this general guy will he discover something worse coming?


Mission Undercover

If you're a borusara fan, I recommend you to read it. Feel free to criticise this.

Boruto and his friends are just 12. ( Just to tell you in this whole story )

I'm going to be adding some things I've been creating by my own. So, if you're actually offended, please feel free to criticise.

Adding new characters not in the anime or manga series.

Enjoy!

—————————————————————xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx—————————————

One morning in the hidden leaf village. Boruto, Mitsuki and Sarada were on a mission. Their main objective was to spy on some rogue ninjas. When they reached there, they were spying the rogue ninjas at the mines. Who are these rouge ninjas? Who is behind all this?

"Ok... We have arrived!" Boruto said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Mitsuki said.

"Shut up idiots! You do know that if you're too loud they can hear us!" Sarada said softly. 'Jeez, Boruto. You're seriously an idiot!'

One rogue ninja realises something.

"Hey, who's there? I know you are spying on us."

"See what did I tell you guys." Sarada said softly.

"Fine, you win." Boruto said.

There was an eagle flying around the sky. That one special rogue ninja has a bond with the eagle so he can see through the eagle's eyes.

"Team A, Team B search for him!"

"Yes sir!" The ninjas said.

"So he's the general, eh?" Boruto said.

"Boruto, Mitsuki and Sarada. I know you are here! Come out or else I will bomb the hidden leaf village I set up." The general said.

"Boruto... don't go there. He's baiting you! " Sarada exclaimed. "Oh shoot!"

"Got you!" The general activates —Shadow Light style: Reality Fright!——(new jutsu)

The trees that they were hiding on were gone. He can't destroy the whole leaf village because he is lacking power.

"Ahh!" Sarada screamed.

Boruto grabs her but when he grabs her, he accidentally touched Sarada's butt.

"Boruto!!!" Sarada said when she was angry.

"What? You could've died there or get seriously injured!" Boruto said.

Mitsuki landed down just fine.

"You too really make a great couple!" General ninja said.

"Shaddup!" Both Boruto and Sarada said. "Time to get serious!!" —— activates Jougan—— "Yeah!" —— activates Sharingan ——

Boruto's Jougan detected no weak spot.

"Bring it!" ——Activates fear mark and Daragan—— ( Like I said, I added new stuff.) All of them surprised.

"Wha...What is that?"Sarada said.

"The heck is happening?" Boruto said.

"Guys, jump!!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

The fear rays were shot by the general and formed an invisible wall.

"You guys can not possibly get out of this now!" The general said. "I can predict your every move!"

"Can you predict this?" Boruto said.

——Activates Wind style: Gale palm——

"Boruto steam!" Boruto pushes himself to the general.

"Lol, seriously? You could've done better. I know it's you Sarada." The general said. Boruto then changes to Sarada with a kunai. The general blocked it and Sarada was unconscious.

"How?" Sarada was surprised.

"Like I said. I predict every move. My turn." He shoves Sarada away and got injured.

—Activates Shadow style: Shadowblade— The general took his sword out. His sword was filled with shadows and corrupted souls.

"Judgement time." The general said.

Mitsuki came in the fight. He took his sword and his albino snake to kill him. His sword injured Mitsuki with paralysis.

"Argh!" Mitsuki shouted.

"Get away from them!" Boruto shouted.

—Activates shadow clone jutsu—

"You seriously think that will fool me?" The general threw a paper bomb on the ground and disappears.

'Where the heck did he go to?' Boruto was thinking.

General appears behind him. Boruto blocks it. After some dodging and they trading punches, Boruto was about to finish him when the general was tricking Boruto that he was out of chakra.

"Rasengan!" Boruto shouted.

He shot the rasengan to the general and vanished. The general was smart enough to realise that his rasengan can vanish. He created a replica of the rasengan to absorb Boruto's rasengan.

"This is the end for you! You went out of chakra and this will now go to waste." The general said. "Shadow... Rasengan!" He shouted.

The rasengan flew to Boruto and nearly killed him since he dodged.

"Miss you idiot, you went out of chakra too!" Boruto said.

"Perhaps I didn't." The general said.

The shadow rasengan was flying through the air only to hit Sarada and Mitsuki.

"Noooooo!" Boruto shouted.

He jumped up and saved his friends. He was shot and he withstand all the pain of the shadow rasengan. Just when Sarada woke up to see him sacrifice for his teammates, she was shocked.

"Boruto!!" Sarada screamed.

"Boruto. Nooooo!" Mitsuki screamed.

Just when the general was about to finish destroying them, he saw a shadow.

"You know what. I'm not going to destroy you guys! Retreat now! They are not worth killing." The general said.

"Huh?" Boruto said. As they disappear and the invisible wall was now broken, Sasuke came in.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" Sasuke said.

"Long story." Boruto said as he fell to his unconsciousness.

"Boruto!" Sarada screamed!

"Boruto!" Mitsuki screamed.

Later in Konoha, Boruto was in the hospital knocked out for 2 days. Sarada told Naruto, the lord seventh and Sasuke the whole story. After the 2 days, Naruto rushed in the hospital.

"Boruto! Never do anything silly again!" Naruto shouted and he wanted to slap him.

Boruto blocks it. "Dad, it was for the sake of my team. What do you think is more important? Huh? Two deaths in a day or one death in a day?" Boruto shouted. "That is why you do not even appreciate me! I am your Karma! That is why I painted your face on the monument an idiot!" Boruto runs away sadly.

"Damn, I'm really a bad father. Am I?" Naruto talking to himself.

"Just learn how to appreciate him Naruto." Sakura came in.

"Sa...Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said.

Later in Ichikaru, Boruto was sitting thinking about whether he should leave the leaf village.

"Uh, excuse me. One bowl of Spicy ramen please?" Boruto asked.

"Make that 2 please." Sarada came in.

"S...Sarada? Why?" He asked.

"N...Nothing. Just why are you here?" She asked.

"You know... ever since I had to sacrifice myself for the team, my father wanted to slap me and scold me so I need some time alone."

"Never mind Boruto, that is just plain overprotective from your parents."

"Like they ever nagged you for no reason! The lord seventh is bad, if he doesn't appreciate my sacrifice, I'm going to leave this village and become someone else. I'll create my own village!"

"Boruto..."

"He made me this way! Have you even asked Kakashi what the lord seventh has done before we are even in this world huh?" Boruto in an angered face.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry at what?" Boruto in a surprised face.

"Sorry for making you sacrifice to save me and Mitsuki."

"It's ok, it's for the sake of my teammates." Boruto said.

While they were talking Boruto was thinking 'I actually like Sarada, but I must hide my identity. I will confess when the time is right.' Sarada was thinking ' I like Boruto actually. He's quite nice, especially when he sacrificed for me and Mitsuki.'

"Uhmmm...Boruto?"Sarada said while blushing.

"Y...Yeah?" Boruto said.

"It's very hard to say this but——"

"Two bowls of spicy ramen is served!" The waiter at ichikaru said.

"Thanks." Boruto said.

"Thank you" Sarada said. 'Damn it, you ruined my moment you idiot!'

After 2 bowls of scrumptious ramen, Sasuke approached both of them.

"Papa!" Sarada said.

"Master?" Boruto said.

"Yes, I just want to say something about training. This guy is new to me. Before I found you guys having trouble, I found the otsutsuki dead by some sort of shadow mark. My guts think that it was that general guy. I must train you to grow stronger." Sasuke said.

"Ok... but what are we going to learn?" Boruto said.

"You are going to learn a new type of jutsu since I have been long gone." Sasuke said.

"What justu?"

"You're gonna have to find out." Sasuke said. "Both of you are going to need your teamwork and also your patience because this is very hard to master." Sasuke said. "Meet me at the training ground by 2 p.m."

"Ok papa!" Sarada said.

Sasuke disappears and at that time, Boruto and Sarada went back to their homes to get some relaxation.

"Hi Boruto." Hinata said.

"Hi ma!" Boruto responded.

"Hey big bro, you ok?" Himarawi asked.

"Yeah, ouch!" Boruto said.

"Boruto, go up stairs and go sleep."

Boruto went upstairs and sleep while listening to Eminem's Venom. Meanwhile at the Uchiha house. Sarada was with her mother, Sakura.

"Hello, Mama!"

"Hi, sweetie."

"Can you wake me up at 2 p.m. ?"

"Sure, I will wake you up."

Sarada went up to her room to take a shower and sleeps while listening to XXXTENTACION'S Spotlight.

—End of chapter 1—

After the whole thing, what people do you think I should add? What jutsu would you want me to create? Do you like the story?

Tell me what I should write for chapter 2. I will take in all your comments. The followers who are still following me, I thank you for still following me after I rushed my previous story due to my exams. Please forgive me.


End file.
